


On the Wings of a Breeze

by Nightyelfy



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Breathing is a thing, Canon Compliant, Confessions, Conversations, Kissing, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Reflection, Romance, Self-Reflection, Short & Sweet, Surprises, Sweet, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:42:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29028153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightyelfy/pseuds/Nightyelfy
Summary: Far from the crowds and ruckus of Tartarus, past the churning lava streams of Asphodel, cross the ghastly planes of Elysium, beyond the frozen gates of the Underworld... I've reached a place of immense serenity and beauty.Although embarrassingly nostalgic, this trip wasn't made on a whim.If the Fates hold me in their favor, I will be able to meethimand fess up. Remaining silent for even a day or night longer was something I couldn't bear any longer.
Relationships: Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	On the Wings of a Breeze

No matter how many times I reach the surface world, I always come across something new. Truthfully, I can't get enough of this feeling. Freedom... elation... redemption... Perhaps, a mix of all those and some others I've yet no name for. Or it could just be the refreshing breeze up here. It makes it easier to breathe. And clears my mind in the process.

While upsetting my father had been one of the many adverse effects of my rebellious youth, I got to understand parts of him eventually. See his point of view. In some cases, even empathize with him. In time, I discovered that he was only trying to keep me safe, protect my mother, take care of his realm... and tend to his other responsibilities as the lord of the Underworld. But there was no chance we would've met eye to eye a while ago. Because back then, I was so set in my way that nothing could keep me from seeing my purpose fulfilled. Yet, now that I've accomplished everything I set out to do... I'm faced with a lot of downtime. And I mean every word of that. 

But I still make the most of it. I guess living in the Underworld does have its perk, even if most are the kind nobody would expect. Bringing people together... reuniting separated lovers... resolving age-long disputes... forging everlasting friendships... tending to the matters of the heart. Ah, thinking back at all those adventures does warm my chest area. 

It seems that despite the complaints my father has about my defiant personality, I know I couldn't have achieved so much were it not for my inherent stubbornness, reckless tendency to go against the word of law, and perhaps my favorite, a flair for unquenchable perseverance. Alas, I guess it can't be helped... Getting so nostalgic about things. But again, it must be because of this place I took to hanging out at. 

Far away from the crowds and ruckus of Tartarus, past the churning lava streams of Asphodel, cross the ghastly planes of Elysium, beyond the frozen gates of the Underworld... I've reached a place that fascinates me in such a devastating manner I often end up wishing I could stay longer. The serenity of it all and how the vast fields of green spread endlessly before me, only to inevitably meet with the paleness of the sky make my skin crawl. It's such an unusual transition, but I'm in awe each time I rest my eyes upon it.

Although aware my time admiring the wonders of the surface world is limited, I still find myself making the trip now and again. However, unlike any of those previous times, this one wasn't made on a whim. I have big plans for today, and if the Fates hold me in their favor, it will go exactly as I have foreseen it. But I need to have patience. And pray hard that I've calculated this properly. I'm not familiar with how many phenomena manifest up here, but I have a keen eye. Hopefully, that'll be more than enough. 

If only the warmth coming from the chariot of Helios wouldn't be so strangely unbearable today, maybe I wouldn't be so uneasy. I don't want to downplay its role, but knowing that there's something so powerful and almighty throning above with so little consideration towards those underneath it... huh, now that's a strange realization. I can't help but feel that somehow I've been describing my Uncle Zeus this entire time. But that isn't what I was trying to do. Because as capricious as he tends to get, he does have a particular kind and lenient side too. As for the sun, as I've heard it being called... well, it's bright, pleasant, and even comforting at times, but perhaps it's just not for me. Or rather, I need some more time to get to appreciate it properly. 

In a way, I think I've unraveled the mortals' admiration for it. It mostly comes from the fact that the sun offers their lives a certain balance, something to look forward to after the seemingly endless and grueling night. I may be new to concepts like day and night, but thanks to mother Nyx and Achilles' stories about "his days of glory," I've begun to grasp them better. For whatever reason, I always end up imagining that the heroes of old won their battles during the day... when the sun was at its highest point. That way, everyone could see them standing victorious over their opponent. Although I have no certainty over its veracity, it is an incredibly inspiring mental imagine. 

Ah, and here it comes. Whenever I think about them, the pang in my heart throbs. I was slow to recognize, but that whole time when I was trying to run away... I acted so coldly towards the people I was about to abandon. Selfishly focused only on my goal, I turned indifferent towards their feelings when they had been there from the very start. Even if they never asked for anything in return, they'd always be quick to offer me help in oh, so many ways. From an encouraging smile to their words of advice and unwearied kindness... I may have been foolish then, but at this point, there's no denying that having people like that to humor my many whims has genuinely been my biggest blessing.

Hah, I wasn't kidding when I said this place gets me so embarrassingly nostalgic... But here I am, lost in the middle of this pristine field, at the shade of this massive pomegranate tree, drowning in the unmistakable clamor of the natural world around me. The twittering birds chirping as they fly above my head, the singing crickets on the ground, the languorous wind as it passes through the branches above my head. And oh, a bashful flutter of wings... 

Yikes! That-that might be bad... A blue butterfly appears at the corner of my eye, swaying vigorously as it makes its way upward from the ground. Could I have miscalculated? Or was this just a striking display meant to encourage the rest of its kin to follow suit? 

Unlike those dwelling in the Underworld, the butterflies up here don't seem so intent on harming me. All my reticence towards them considered, I find that there's more to them than meets the eye. The tiny blue creature is stunning even in its frail state, and its beauty resonates strongly with me. No wonder he likes them. 

Oh, and speaking of which... I can't help but think it's almost about time that...

"Zagreus."

The wind carries his voice so pristinely I get the chills once it reaches me. There is a particular cadence he follows whenever he speaks; so stern and direct, it resembles the ice-cold blizzard that howls ceaselessly at the gates of the Underworld. But because it's him, the effect he has on me is nothing short of reinvigorating. The way it makes my chest clench and heart come alive with fervor is more potent than anything else I've ever felt while traveling the dreadful levels of my father's domain. 

"Than... what a pleasant surprise to see you here," I offer and lean backward to get a better look at him. 

Thanatos levels me with a glare and then addresses me once more, "Somehow, I don't believe you. That look in your eyes makes me think that you've been expecting my arrival."

I offer a shrug as a reply, even if I'm thankful that he's right on time. As he always is. "You conduct most of your business here on the surface, so you would've shown up eventually anyway."

"Zagreus..." he sighs, "you know all too well that I'm running on a tight schedule as it is. Now come on, your father is expecting you back."

"My father?" I repeatedly blink, fighting off a frown. "Oh, don't tell me that's why you're here."

"That's precisely it," Thanatos offers, his gaze just as sharp as his voice. "He asked me to retrieve you, and so here I am. Obviously, he's all too accustomed to your habits and knew exactly where you'd be."

"So you mean to say I'm predictable," I conclude, and he confirms with a nod. "Well, then, there goes my hunch about my elusive side."

"Elusive side..." he underlines, and there's something in his tone that catches my attention.

"And what's so funny about that?"

"You don't have an elusive side, Zagreus. Quite the contrary, actually."

"Oh, please do go on," I say and push myself up against the tree trunk, my interest utterly piqued. "Leaving me hanging like this seems rather unfair."

"I suppose it has a lot to do with the place you were born and raised. Where we both were," he quickly corrects only then to resume, his gaze unflinching. "Considering our duties and place in the world, we weren't truly allowed to develop that part of ourselves. Plus, you are just too impetuous and a real loudmouth to keep anything under wraps."

A gasp escapes me before I can make peace with his words. It's not like he is wrong, but at the same time, I can't help but feel I'm being scolded. "Is that what you truly think of me, Than?"

"It's not about what I think; it's the truth," he offers and crosses his arms on his chest.

"Very well, then... I can see where you're coming from, though allow me to believe that there is more to us than what our circumstances foresought," I allow, and the conviction in my voice must've been so blatant it made him flinch. "I mean, it's clear by this point that even the Fates can be wrong."

"That's because you meddled, Zagreus. We meddled," he felt the need to specify, his tone slightly accusatory as he turned his whole imposing body towards me.

Chuckling at his observation, I admit, "Of course, I did. And I would do it again if prompted. As I'm certain, I've proven time and time again."

"You truly are a strange breed," Thanatos concludes and exhales as though accepting something he hasn't considered before. I peer over my shoulder towards him, curious as to his expression. Only when his shoulders relax, I take the chance and smile.

"I won't argue with you on that one. But at least you like me, so I must be doing something right," I say and lift my eyes until I meet his gaze. 

Thanatos opens his mouth to speak, object most likely, but ends up doing neither. He scoffs lowly before averting his gaze. "Nevertheless, we should be heading back. As I’m sure you’re familiar, your father isn't the type to..."

"Have you ever noticed how blue the sky is?" I ask, and Thanatos needs a moment to make sense of my abrupt intervention.

"The what now?"

"The sky, Than," I say, gazing upward once I feel his eyes settling upon me. "It stretches as far as one can see, and somehow, its color remains so pure and striking... how come you've never mentioned this before?"

Thanatos' first instinct is to frown, as though resisting the temptation I instilled. But eventually, even he gives in to his curiosity. He lifts his head towards the infinite blue above us, eyes eager to catch the details I mentioned. 

"I don't know..." he hums around his words. "It's not something I took any particular time to admire."

I allow a deep breath, lulled by the day's capricious breeze as it rustles the vegetation around us. Some billowy clouds sway in their travels across the horizon. Keeping my eyes on them, I'm struck by how they are so quick to bend under the wind's command. It might come as a strange observation, but I can almost swear the white apparitions keep taking different shapes. In doing so, they resemble both objects that I'm familiar with and those that send my mind in circles, struggling as it's trying to find any similitude to items I've seen previously. While one bears a striking resemblance to Cerberus, chewing joyfully on his favorite treat, the other sort of reminds of dear Hypnos, lounging around as lazily as ever. But even though I may be lost in the midst of my imagination, it's not until my attention flits to the man beside me that I'm struck by a sight I'm rarely privileged to witness. 

In silent contemplation, Thanatos is gazing upwards just as I have been moments before. For such an imposing presence, he has unknowingly abandoned that in favor of something else. Admiration, amazement, and perhaps, even something reminiscent of intimidation. Because it must've been during those instances that he came to terms with the true nature of the world. How overwhelmingly complicated and vast it is. How small we are. How delightful everything around us truly is.

"Zagreus."

"Yes, Than," I murmur, and he glimpses at me.

"Was this all part of some plan of yours?"

"What do you mean?" I press, trying to hold back on my nervousness, but I think he caught onto it because he narrowed his eyes towards me.

"You coming to the surface today. Sitting here, in this... meadow, under a tree's shade... It feels a bit as though... you're up to something."

"Well, funny you should mention that," I offer and rub the back of my neck, trying to ease the tension between us, but Thanatos is having none of it. "However, you are the one who takes care of those who meet their demise by a nonviolent death. Since no ill fate can befall me in such a serene place... I assure you, you needn't worry in the slightest."

Thanatos shakes his head and pushes a few fingers against his forehead. "Fine, so I've been lured intentionally in the middle of nowhere. Though, because I'm already here, I might as well bite. What was the purpose behind this scheme, Zagreus?"

Unable to hold back on my excitement, I give in to the ruse. With a smile, I admit, "I wanted to show you something."

"The sky?" he points out, disappointment still underlining his words.

"Nah, that was just a bonus," I admit and beckon to him to approach me with my head. "Come, sit with me."

"Zagreus..." Thanatos sighs, and I can already hear what he wants to say. He intends to reprimand my behavior, probably with something on the lines of "you are needed back home," "your duty is with the Underworld," "your careless habits are interfering with my tight schedule." I know all those things because I've heard them before. And while I'd never perceived his words as malicious in any way, it's not like I don't understand where he is coming from either.

Thanatos is one of the most hard-working persons I know. His reputation is impeccable, gaining words of praise even from my father. Although I'm nothing short of awestruck by his devotion and commitment to the job he has been tasked to perform, I wish he wouldn't always be in such a rush. At the risk of sounding selfish, there are times when I can't help but genuinely want him all for myself. 

"Please. Only for a little while, Than," I plea and watch him closely, desperately looking for any hint that would indicate his desire to break free from his routine. 

His stern expression might be hard to decipher for anybody who isn't familiar with him, but I've been alongside Thanatos for so long, there is little I don't know about him. And right now, close to a thousand thoughts are coursing through his mind, fighting his instincts and opposing his unshakable resolve. 

While it would be easy to say that Thanatos never makes exceptions, there are a few moments scattered here and there throughout the ages when even his heart aches for a reprise. Though when it's anything to do with me, stunningly, those instances tend to appear more frequently. That must be why I'm inclined to believe that the aspect of death is more lenient with me, and not just because we've been through so much together. It is precisely as he said; I did meddle. In many things. His feelings have been no exception.

"Very well," he finally allows, and I perk up victoriously. As much as I want to manifest my excitement, I will hold myself steady. I wouldn't want him to change his mind. "But just for a little bit."

"You got it, Than," I follow and pat the ground beside me, inviting him by my side once more.

Through a sharp exhale, he expresses his subdued reluctance towards my gesture. Yet, even if his gaze is still guarded, he agrees to my terms. With careful gestures, Thanatos gathers his lofty robes and, lowering himself, goes to sit at just an arm's length away from me.

In the cooling shade of the blooming pomegranate tree, Thanatos and I take to gazing over the spread of land before us. Intent on relaxing, I lay backward on my forearms, the splendid sight together with the man beside me quick to stir a few too many feelings inside me. However, I cannot help but sense a ceaseless tension emanating from him. Sitting upright, as though unwilling to let himself be caught unwary, Thanatos remains vigilant.

"Do you think this is strange?" 

"If by strange you mean something that we shouldn't be doing, then yes," Thanatos replies in a single breath, almost as if he had that answer prepared from the very beginning.

"But, Than... why not?" I press, and stealing a glimpse at the side of his face, I barely catch the corners of his golden eyes.

"Why, you ask..." he follows and takes a deep breath as though to steady his racing nerves. "Because the Underworld is our home. As long as we're up here... we're nothing but trespassers."

A full-bodied shiver crosses me as soon as I make sense of his words. So that's what it is. It's not that he's bitter that I tricked him into coming here... he's uncomfortable because he perceives this as hostile ground.

"Then I'll just say it again. You needn't worry about a thing," I offer and reach my hand out toward Than but stop right before I touch his arm. Frowning, I'm unable to understand where my hesitation came from. Not wanting to allow his doubts to linger, however, I take the word once more, "We'll be gone before anybody notices we were here."

Thanatos scrunches his lips together and takes a long moment to think. Again he's at odds with his instincts, but somehow he pushes through and offers me a nod.

"About what I said before... it wasn't an exaggeration that I've been here countless times. Yet, I've been so focused on fulfilling my duties that I didn't dare look anywhere beyond them. But I guess that's just because I'm not like you, Zagreus," he says in a moment of unprecedented honesty and turns to me. "We might've grown up together, but we couldn't be any more different."

"That might be the case, but all things considered, maybe that's what made this whole thing possible in the first place," I allow, and that's when unable to hold myself back any longer, I extend my hand towards him and daringly begin to drag the tips of my fingers over the shape of his long, pale fingers. Thanatos gasps and aims his gaze towards the spot I touched. By choosing to say nothing, it's clear that I ended up being bolder than even he expected. "Our differences never intimidated me, Than. On the contrary, they made me see how much I truly admire you and... how incredible everything you do is."

Huffing in amusement, Thanatos turns his head to the side but doesn't retract his hand. "Cease your flattery, Zagreus. It won't get you anywhere with me."

"No, I'm serious. Admitting to this now might feel rather abrupt, but a part of me always knew that I could never live up to my father's expectations. Not like you did. Always so attentive and dutiful... decisive in everything you did and said," I say, and after wrapping my fingers around his hand, I allow my weary body to crash on the cool ground below me. I know my time is ticking away; I've been made aware of that inevitable outcome from the moment Thanatos appeared beside me, but I won't fall to pray to my condition just yet. I don't want to miss the look on his face once he sees what I have prepared for him. "You were nothing short of breathtaking then... and are even more so now, Than."

Although his expression is stiff, his eyes grow the longer I proceed with my confession. Undoubtedly, he is taken aback. He couldn’t have anticipated something like this from me. But I have been working on this whole thing for so long now; I want it to be as close to perfect as possible. Not only do I want to show, but I need Thanatos to know that what I feel for him is profound. And probably even more so than that, it just keeps on deepening.

With his hand carefully nestled into mine, Thanatos turns to me. "What are you trying to say exactly?" He presses, his golden gaze is curiously searching mine, as though for answers he knows wouldn't be there. But it isn't like him to give up so quickly. 

"What do you think?" I say and reach my other hand up to his jaw, the tips of my fingers brushing his rugged and handsome face. His lower lip twitches slightly under my caress, but again, he didn't oppose my gesture.

"I think you've definitely lost whatever was left of your mind," he says nonchalantly, and I can't help but smirk at his forthright way of speaking.

"Be it as it may, but thankfully, my confession doesn't have anything to do with my mind," I offer and steadily coax him to lower himself towards me. 

"Oh? Don't tell me there's more to it," he follows, his gaze flitting softly between my eyes and my lips, both intrigued and cautious about a few many things at once. While Thanatos has renounced some of his immediate fears connected to our trespassing, the danger of drowning in my gaze is still real. 

My different colored eyes had always been a trait I despised. As my father put it, they remind me of my identity, which I had a hard time coming to terms with, especially when I was so conflicted about my place in the world. For me, they suggested an eternal prison engraved in the very fabric of my being. 

Thus, one could only imagine my surprise when I heard Than hint that he adored that about me. My deformity... is something he cherishes, even if secretly. And as though that isn't enough, he's also steadily lowering his guard, allowing himself to be drawn by my gestures, swayed by the blissful air of our reunion. So right now, it would be fair to say that Thanatos is caught in a quite compromising position. But I hope that I can get him to relax fully. Because as long as we're together, we can overcome any hurdle.

"Just something I've been meaning to tell you for a while," I murmur and run my thumb over his cheek. "It might feel like I've been postponing, but the Underworld doesn't make for such a private place."

"With all the shades roaming every inch of it, who would've thought?"

"Precisely," I mimic him and chuckle before glancing into the depths of his eyes. Our faces are so close together; I don't know what's holding me in place. The desire to reach out and conquer that small distance separating us is almost unbearable, but I should take things step by step instead of rushing. I'm so unequivocally charmed by him, even if Than is doing absolutely nothing but gifting me his undivided attention. "But now that we're here, like this," I proceed to offer in a low, steady voice and go to intertwine our fingers, "I don't see why I wouldn't be able to come clean about my feelings for you."

Thanatos raises a quizzical eyebrow at me. "You-your feelings?"

"Yeah," I breathe and hold him firmly in my grasp, his palm fastened against mine. "Don't get me wrong, but you mean so much to me, Than. Deep down, I'm more than aware I couldn't have done any of the things I did without you by my side."

"As much as I fear you're suffering from a heatstroke... I do wish to know where all this is going," he allows, and I felt a small smile forming at the corner of his mouth, right under my touch. "Do carry on."

"Throughout my life... Despite all the infuriating stunts I pulled, you kept seeking me out, coming back to me... looking out for me. I might've not always been as considerate as I should've been towards you, but that doesn't mean I didn't appreciate everything you did for me. And because of that, I want to ask you if you'd still like to remain beside me... from now on and until the end of time," I finally say and press our forehead together for a long moment, allowing him some time to make peace with my words. "Trust in me that I will be there for you, Than just as you have been for me this whole time."

"Zagreus..." my name rolls off his tender lips and becomes one with the air around us once I release him from my hold. He retreats slightly but keeps his eyes fixated on mine, as though knowing that I have not yet finished saying my piece.

"I pray you listen to me carefully when I say this because, Thanatos..." I swallow, sensing my voice starting to shake. Although all the nerves that I never felt before begin to erupt in my mind and body simultaneously, I press forward and allow the words to pour out of me. "I love you. In many ways, I think I always did... and if there was ever any doubt about that, let it be put to rest now and know that my heart... will eternally belong to you. That is if you choose to accept it in its entirety."

Thanatos' dazzling eyes begin to glow before me, and I quickly find myself unable to oppose their potency. They do something to me, stirring me, tempting me, drawing all sorts of desires out of me, but that is only because I hold a few too many feelings for him. Thanatos might think me a coward for keeping this from him for so long, but that is precisely why I needed to fess up. Remaining silent for even a day or night longer was something I couldn't bear any more.

"You can be such a fool sometimes, Zagreus," he finally allows, and the way he smirked made my heart stutter with anticipation. 

"You don't believe me?" I press and tilt my head slightly to the side, looking to catch the light in his eyes once more.

"Of course I do. Though, at the same time, understand that you aren't telling me anything new right now."

"Wha-what? So, this whole time you were aware of... my feelings... for you? I mean... that I... see you in that way?" I stutter, mumbling my way through most of my words.

Thanatos nods briskly. "When I talked about us lacking an elusive side, your feelings were no exception. Besides, it's not like you even attempt to keep them hidden."

"Then... allow me to be straightforward with this, and ask..." I somehow force myself to say, my mind rushing madly, just like my heart. "What is your answer?"

Furrowing his brows, he feels the need to clarify, "My answer?"

"To my confession. Towards the love I hold for you," I press and suddenly begin to crave the distinct gleam of his eyes, as though they represented my only source of comfort in these slightly nerve-wracking moments.

"Ah, well..." he begins to say right before averting his eyes from me.

It might be farfetched to say, but I'm tempted to believe Thanatos is deliberately keeping his expression from me. Whether he might be overwhelmed or even embarrassed by the direction our reunion took, I can't say for sure, but simultaneously, I'm incredibly curious. 

"Than..." I nudge at his composure, closely checking for any change in his demeanor. While he would've wanted to fight the instinct to face me, even he is having a hard time opposing his desire to speak up. I didn't expect my words to have such a devastating effect on him. As if I wasn't already smitten...

"Come on, now, Zagreus. It's not like I need to..." he manages, but the rest of his words are stagnant on the tip of his tongue. Although his desire to hide his eyes from me is evident, he's unable to do so because of the ardent way I'm staring at him, pleading for him to allow me an answer. "Plus, it's not as though it's not obvious that I also..."

With my vigor reawakened, I perk up. "So then... if it's that obvious, would it be safe to say that you also... love me?"

Thanatos' eyes turn big and frightening as he aimed them at me, but that was only for a moment. He must've panicked the closer I got to the truth he wasn't able to word. It's not like him to allow himself to be so pregnable, but before me, even he knows there's no point pretending. 

"Would it be wrong of me if I did?" he follows after his gaze softened to the point it almost drew a gasp out of me.

"Absolutely not," I console him and push myself upward, my back resting against the tree's trunk as I hold onto Thanatos, steading him before me. "Know that there's nothing more I'd like to hear than you admitting to your feelings. Just like I did with mine."

Furrowing his brows slightly, Thanatos pushing himself forward to come closer to me. He gulps down on his qualms, and parting his lips, he speaks up firmly, "Then Zagreus, allow me that chance at tending to your heart. While there might be times when my work will demand most of me, trust when I say that there will always be a part of me that will yearn for you..." He intends to lower his gaze into the ground, but I catch him. Pressing a couple of fingers under his chin, I lift his head towards me once more, in a way, urging him to continue with his heartfelt confession. "To see you again, to hear your voice... to feel your touch," he offers as his voice wavers with poorly concealed emotion. 

"I see," I murmur and carefully lean towards him, looking to conquer the bit of distance between us. "So you're also familiar with how I feel whenever we're apart."

"Oh, don't exaggerate," he breathes out a laugh but blinks in astonishment when he meets my gaze.

"When it's about you, there's no such thing as taking it too far. You're my everything, Than," I say and take one more look at him. Perhaps I shouldn't have done that because for a long moment there, I was certain the river Styx would claim me. Though, it’s perfectly understandable when I’m graced with such a precious sight; Thanatos looking genuinely happy, eyes glistening and cheeks aflame with thrill. 

I could stay gazing at him for the rest of my life, and I have no doubt it would have been well-spent. Because even with that hard exterior, rigorous conformity, and his firm believes, I still like him and everything about Thanatos. It is among that delightful amalgam of warmth and want that I find my footing, and with my courage reestablished in the depths of my heart, I push myself forward towards him. 

While whiffs of hesitation linger on the edge of my lips, they dissipate once I meet the grace of Thanatos' mouth as searing warmth and intoxicating sweetness conquer everything before them. I feel him slowly breathing out the same worries that thundered through me a moment ago, and that reassures me immensely. Because by letting go of them, Thanatos wants to replace them with something akin to the feelings animating me now. 

As I caress his lips with mine, I begin to feel how tightly he is holding onto me, his fingers digging deep into my arm. Our eyes are closed as we take our time with our clumsy but heartfelt kiss, both curiously threading upon a territory we haven't had the pleasure of exploring in quite a while. With my hand fastened against the edge of his jaw, near his ear, I keep him tenderly and steady against me. Having him at my mercy is luring something feral out of me, but I will not let that be what defines our moment together. For now, I want to enjoy his presence, the incredible sensation of having confessed my love for him, and the immense comfort of knowing that my feelings are reciprocated. 

"I love you so much, Than," I retreat slightly from him so that I can tell him again, and that's when he opens his eyes. I'm taken aback when I see how his eyes were glazed over and recognize that this was something he had also been craving. I snicker softly and lean towards him once more, stealing a kiss from the corner of his mouth. In a way, I suppose it was meant as a sign of appreciation just as much as love towards the fact that he accepts me and even more, that he trusts me to show me so many sides of himself. I know that just like me, he wouldn't let his guard down if it were anybody else besides him. 

"Yeah, you said that before," he follows, fingers quick to brush some of my rebel hair from over my forehead so that he can see my eyes better. "But I love you too, Zagreus... so I guess there's that."

Enamored by his candor, I wrap my arms around him and embrace him wholeheartedly. My gesture must've taken him by surprise because I heard him grunt as though all the air flew out of his lungs. But once settled, Thanatos accepts my gesture, and shortly enough, he fastens his mighty arms around me too. Melting in his hold seems impossible at this point, and that's why, accepting my condition utterly, I surrender and press my body onto his. 

"Being spoiled by you is undeniably the best," I hum against his skin and quickly find comfort at the place where his neck and shoulder meet. I hear his chuckle reverberating through him, coalescing harmoniously with the sound of his heart beat which is close to deafening in my ear. After breathing him in deeply, I open my eyes. Although intent on jumping at him and latching myself to his lips once more, I'm caught gasping my astonishment out loud. "Ah, blood and darkness! Than, I don't mean to spoil the mood, but... please look up."

Immediately, Thanatos lifts his head and needs a long moment to make out what exactly he's seeing. He might've expected the entire Pantheon of Olympus marching towards us because I felt him shiver violently in my arms, but that wasn't why I redirected his attention. My plan from the very beginning had been to draw Thanatos out from the Underworld so that we can both witness something so utterly magnificent, one would need to see it to believe it was real and not a verse out of a skilled poet's tale.

"Violet butterflies..." are the only words Thanatos can utter before his attention is wholly ensnared by the thousand upon thousands of butterflies that appeared from the wild vegetation around us. 

Relying entirely on the incredible warmth of the day to have their wings dry, the butterflies begin spreading and fluttering their wings with all their might within moments. Not only a display of courage but also of beauty and conquest, both Thanatos and I get struck by their perseverance and stunned, cannot do anything but keep admiring them.

"Zagreus, you... how did you..." Thanatos manages from my side, and I turn to look at him, attentively inscribing all the details of his astonished face in my mind, intent on treasuring them for the rest of eternity.

"Surprise!" I laugh as my eyes flit between the butterflies and Thanatos. "I hope it lived up to the anticipation."

Ever since Thanatos offered me his precious Pierced Butterfly as a keepsake, I knew I would take to holding it dear. As proof that even at this very moment, it is still attached to my robes, on the very same spot he fastened it himself that same day he gifted it to me. Although his familiarity with these critters was evident, I had a hunch he never saw so many of them in one spot, moments before taking flight for the first time.

"This is so... so beautiful."

"Yeah," I nod, my gaze aimed straight in his direction. "Truly beautiful." 

Witnessing this rare event together with Thanatos while having him tightly held against my chest will be among my most cherished memories. A reminder that everything I went through during those grueling times, as I kept trying and failing to escape the Underworld, wasn't a mistake. That was the test that the gods threw my way as an opportunity for me to prove myself in the face of all adversity. And not only was I rewarded with the reunion of my parents, peace for my realm and the people who inhabit it, but also with finding my heart's fated pair. 

With that thought in mind, I make my way up to Thanatos' lips again. But just as he catches onto my intention, he leans down to me before I get to move another muscle. Mmm... I can tell he is happy. Not only are his lips warmer, but his kiss is a lot more fervid, sapid, and eager as though to convey some things he didn't get to mention. But I don't mind his persistence, even if it left me breathless for a dizzyingly long moment.

"Thank you," Thanatos follows softly and runs a thumb across my lower lips before lifting his gaze to meet mine. "For this and for... choosing me."

"There's nothing to thank me for," I huff out a laugh and go to rest against his sturdy chest. "Seeing you smile is reward enough."

Overwhelmed by a flurry of color and passion, we remain on the surface world for a lot longer than either had expected. Surrounded by butterflies and the feel of the soaring love that we hold for each other, it becomes clear that our hearts beat in the same rhythm. And it's a sound so precious and rich, it rivals even Orpheus and Eurydice's most illustrious songs.

"I love you, Zagreus."

"Oh, what was that?"

"What... what do you mean? Surely, you must've heard me."

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't... Though, perhaps it would be best you repeat yourself... to ensure I haven't missed a word."

"Zagreus..."

"Go on... and speak freely..."

"I see... It would appear that it's finally time to go home. You must be exhausted."

"Hah... I had hoped it wouldn't be that obvious, but... I can barely keep my eyes open. Help me get home... please?"

"Of course. Just hold on tightly; I'll take care of everything."

"Yeah... knew I could count on you, my hero... Thanatos... my love..."

"That's right. Yours. Eternally yours."

* * * * * 

**Author's Note:**

> °ƸӜƷ° Confessing your love in a field of butterflies... °ƸӜƷ° that image is so striking in my mind I couldn't have lived with myself if I didn't write a piece about it. I feel that it inherently belongs to these two and so here it is - a piece that came out of nowhere but with all the feels in the world inscribed in it. 
> 
> I truly hope it is to your liking~ (ஐ´з`)ﾉ


End file.
